


Penance

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dominance, M/M, Prayer, Religion Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

Fernando sucked dick like it was a religious experience. He took it like he was starving, like it was going to save the world, his lips sopping with spit and puffy from overuse. He stared up at Sergio with ravenous, unfathomably dark eyes, his nose burrowed against the lowest part of Sergio's stomach, his mouth and throat full of him, engulfing Sergio and he looked like the embodiment of lust, filthy and insatiable. Sergio didn't have to wonder which sin Fernando was.

Sergio laid still for as long as he could stand it and then he was reaching for him, hands like steel and bruising on Fernando's skin in his hurry to grab him and turn him over and throw him down on the closest surface, his dick still dripping from Fernando's ministrations. He ripped his own shirt off with one hand, buttons flying everywhere and landing with tiny pings on the tiled floor, his arms fighting to shove the shirt off completely even as they were jerking at Fernando's pants, struggling to get them down as Fernando shoved his ass up toward him, the rest of his body on the desk (this time), his knees digging into the edge of it. Sergio shoved into his ass tongue first, not allowing himself to be refused, his tongue forcing Fernando to loosen around it enough to be replaced by his middle and ring fingers which Fernando took greedily, his legs spreading farther, his moans becoming rougher, more satisfied as Sergio fucked him knuckle-deep. Sergio dipped his tongue into the tight curl of Fernando's back, lapping at the sweat pooled in the small of it, his back arch insane, unnatural. He ran his tongue flat and soaked with saliva and sweat up Fernando's spine, giving one final jab with his fingers which made Fernando almost purr even as he winced in pain. Sergio kissed at the back of Fernando's neck with a panting mouth, his dick heavy and thrumming against Fernando's ass.

Fernando felt himself being stretched out over the desk, Sergio's body weight forcing him to lay flatter as he pulled Fernando's legs out, forcing him to stand and bend over on the desk, his ass on full, gorgeous display and spread out just like Sergio liked him. He panted against the mahogany wood, a shiver running over his entire body as he felt Sergio's rosary dragging from the small of his back all the way up his spine, the bottom of the cross now shining with his sweat and dancing over his skin. He tipped his head to the side to make room for Sergio's mouth on his neck, his jaw, waiting for it now, waiting for the moment he craved and starved for, the moment he earned. He felt the knuckle of Sergio's thumb pressed into the back of his thigh as he held his dick in a tight fist just there, the head of his dick nudging him open, torturing him. Sergio exhaled in a loud rush of breath over his ear, ruffling the long strands sticking there and drawing the hair on the back of Fernando's neck up, his bottom lip dragging against Fernando's ear, his voice a low rumble.

"God, forgive me."

Fernando gritted his teeth as Sergio impaled him, his body tightening instinctively, his legs spreading even wider. Sergio's hands felt enormous and territorial on the curve of his ass as he held on just there, as he gripped Fernando's hips and popped his own hips against him, enjoying the sight of Fernando's ass trembling for the movement. Sergio leaned back for a moment to gather himself, to luxuriate in how tight Fernando was, how blisteringly hot, how consuming. He was sure Fernando was going to be the death of him, his ticket into eternal flames, his undoing. He made sure to savor him each time like it was going to be the last. He lifted a shaky hand and crossed himself as Fernando writhed beneath him.

Fernando made noises now that were purely submissive, guttural and with the distinct tone of being utterly filled. Sergio never let him move back against him, he never wanted him to have to work for it, he just wanted to fuck him, to tear into him until Fernando screamed in the pain he came here for. He lapped and sucked at Fernando's ear, his voice a vicious whisper against it, filled with hungry threats as he battered him ( _I'll make you bleed Fernando you'd better take every fucking inch I give you God it feels like you're swallowing me alive how deep do you feel me?_ ). Sergio raked his nails down Fernando's back, drawing blood on first try and immediately bending over to lap it up, oblivious to Fernando's sobs because he knew it was what got him off. He reached for Fernando's arms and contorted them to bend behind his back, forcing him to clasp his hands to his forearms so that Sergio could use it as a brace, so that he could hold onto him more freely and drive into him with angry abandon.

Just before he comes he reaches beneath Fernando to clasp his dick in his hand and jerk him off roughly, painfully, his control over Fernando's body not allowing him to move much, not allowing him to writhe as he orgasms, not allowing him to push his ass back against Sergio's hips to get his cock deeper like he wanted to, not allowing him to milk him of every drop like he wanted to because Fernando wanted to be controlled even more than all of it. Sergio closed his eyes again and vividly felt himself coming inside of Fernando, claiming him there, marking him his own, coating his insides and not letting Fernando forget him. They were both rigid and shaking for a heart-stopping moment and then they collapsed at the same time, both heavy and drenched. Fernando hissed as he felt Sergio's sweat burn into the fresh scratches on his back, felt that cross digging into his skin hard enough that it would leave a bruise. Sergio finally released his arms and let Fernando loosen completely beneath him as he kissed at his skin in pure reverence, leaving wet prayers across it.

He would find himself at confession later the same day, his still swollen mouth pressed feverishly to his rosary ( _Hail Mary, full of grace, forgive me_ ), whispering torrid prayers ( _Hail Mary, full of grace, let me have him again_ ), his hands still warm from Fernando's burning skin clasped over the slick beads ( _Hail Mary, full of grace, just let me have him under me again_ ), trembling fingers clutching, Fernando's blood stained under his nails ( _Hail Mary, full of grace, forgive me of this lust, this sin_ ), his tongue stealing out to touch at the cross and sending a shiver up his spine because he could still taste Fernando's sweat there ( _Hail Mary, full of grace, let me hear him pant your name when I shove in_ ).


End file.
